


Não Tão Acima

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breast Sucking, Breasts, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Large Breasts, Nipple Play, Nurse - Freeform, Nurses & Nursing, Nursing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, erotic breastfeeding
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Hinata e Sasuke descobrem que não estão acima de certos impulsos primitivos.





	Não Tão Acima

Sasuke havia sido envenenado por um ninja inimigo, nas pernas. Inicialmente, algo assim não pareceria ter sido tão grave, e não foi, mas ele estava sozinho e perseguindo o alvo a pé. Demorou horas até alguém encontrá-lo e dias até um shinobi da Folha encontrá-lo. O efeito do veneno era grave, mas reversível, mas demoraria meses antes dele poder voltar a andar livremente.

Nesse tipo de situação, a Folha lhe assignou uma enfermeira pessoal, desde que ele não tinha família e certamente seus amigos não podiam cuidar dele 24 horas. Sasuke disse para Shikamaru que não se importava quem seria a enfermeira(o), e Shikamaru disse que já sabia disso, e lhe apresentou Hinata.

Ela era uma ninja médica depois de tudo. E Shikamaru a considerava acima de ser atraída por Sasuke.

No inicio Sasuke não ligou muito para ela. E por inicio quer dizer as primeiras seis horas. Ele nunca ligava para mulheres. Elas somente existiam junto com os homens, e eram iguais a eles para Sasuke. Mas então ele teve que tomar banho, e Hinata perguntou para ele se ele se importava se ela se despisse. Era algo que Shino lhe tinha avisado há muito tempo atrás para nunca oferecer há um homem porque quase sempre eles diziam sim, mas Hinata estava perfeitamente sabida que Sasuke não era como muitos homens.

Sasuke disse que ela poderia fazer o que era lhe mais confortável. Ela resolveu se despir, afinal, assim ela não se preocupava em ficar molhada. Mas, á medida que ela limpava e lavava o corpo dele usando uma mangueira, uma verdade inconveniente se mostrou diante de Sasuke: peitos o atraiam. Especialmente peitos tão volumosos quantos os de Hinata. Eles eram realmente irresistíveis. Sua erecção logo se mostrou, que surpreendeu Hinata.

Ela lavou suas genitais com cuidado, as tentando não fazer muita fricção. Quando ela enxaguou e então começou a secar Sasuke com uma toalha, ele falou.

"Acho que você descobriu que eu não sou tão frio quanto pensava".

Hinata ficou embaraçada.

"Tudo bem, Kurenai sensei disse que é saudável não reprimiar os seus desejos."

Sasuke expirou com desprezo. "Bem, eu tenho certeza que há impulsos que não deveriam ser liberados tão facilmente."

Ela o vestiu e se vestiu e, quando eles começaram a jantar, Sasuke se pegou olhando para os modos e jeitos de Hinata, quase como um naturalista observando um belo passáro.

Ela o colocou na cama e, como uma mãe, o beijou na testa. Hinata começo a caminhar para o quarto que havia sido reservado para ela quando ela subitamente parou. Sasuke a observava por trás.

"Você realmente não quer ir, não é?"

Ela se virou e disse. "Sim, eu nao quero."

Ela  lentamente caminhou de volta e se colocou em cima dele.

Eles se beijaram e acariciaram e Sasuke sem pensar começou a acariciar os peitos dela sobre a blusa.

Ela a tirou e também tirou o sutiã, o permitindo chupar seus peitos. Hinata ficou ali paralisada, ficando mais e mais molhada até que gozou puramente do estímulo mamal. Ouvindo seus urros de clímax, Sasuke tirou o mamilo direito da boca para pedir por algo. "Abaixe as minhas calças, porquinha".

Hinata obedeceu, não se importando com o insulto.  Ela também abaixou sua saia e calcinhas, e montou Sasuke por minutos que pareceram horas, como uma vaqueira montando um touro. Finalmente, ele gozou sobre ela e Hinata dormiu abraçada a ele.

Quando ele acordou, ele imediatamente mexeu nas bochechas dela para acordá-la. "Eu preciso me alimentar sua porca." Hinata acordou e sorriu para ele. "Você me ama?" Sasuke revirou os olhos e  acariciou as bochechas dela. "Eu...eu acho que sim".


End file.
